


Letters Of Love

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Sad old men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: A series of letters from various characters to others.





	1. From a Black Heart To A Glowing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are purposely short! Letters written like this are short sweet and to the point. I don't want them to drag on forever.

Gabriel had finished handwriting his letter to Jack; he couldn’t stand himself. He was running away from everything once again. Away from Jack and away from Jesse. There was going to be a special place in hell just for him, if he would ever be allowed to die.

He folded the letter delicately, moving away from his desk in his room. He would leave everything as it was, knowing his boys (well, they were both men now) would want nothing changed, the sentimental pieces of shit.

Gabe used his powers, the ones that made him so different, to get into Jack’s room while the man slept. Jack always looked so peaceful sleeping. The light snore that would sometimes startle him out of his own sleep, the whining that would happen if his bare feet were ever covered up by the blanket before they would be violently kicked away. But most of all, the scars on his face seemed much less harsh on his lover’s face in the darkness.

But Gabriel knew better. He shook his head, slipping the letter on top of the man’s visor, his only way to see. He was honestly doing this for everyone’s safety. If he couldn’t protect his only loved ones, what kind of man would he be?

It was time.

Gabriel turned himself into smoke, inky black and transparent all at the same time. He wouldn’t return this time, he swore, though it was mostly a lie he would tell himself. Just as he had before.

He moved from the property that Overwatch had opened up to him, away from comrades, friends, and his small family. In the morning, Jack would see the letter and he needed to be far away to keep the temptation of falling back into routine with Jack and Jesse.

This needed to be the final goodbye.

Morning came all too soon and Jack sat up, groggy. Something immediately felt off; it was out of place, whatever it was. He grabbed his visor, hearing and feeling the paper crinkle slightly under the pressure.

His blood ran cold briefly before he separated the items and slipped on his eyes. His eyes watered as he read the letter.

* * *

 

_Mi Luna,_

_After everything that I've put you and everyone else through, I still wonder why you would forgive me. Why would you take me back and welcome me with all that I've done to hurt you? Hell, I don't even know why I've done the things I have. I ask myself constantly, and still can't find an answer._

_Jack, know that I love you endlessly. You and Jesse keep this blackened heart beating through all we have endured. Now you must help one another's hearts to beat..._

_When I run my fingers over your skin and feel every scar and healed bone, I'm reminded of what caused it. Jesse's arm, your eyes- I've stolen far too much from you._

_I cannot let myself steal anything else from those I love. The darkness inside me is too unpredictable. I can't control it._

_The only way I can make sure you're safe is for me to disappear again. I won't tell you how or where. Mercy doesn't know either._

_I know I'm a coward and a bastard. You have to tell Jesse for me. I can't do that. Fuck, I didn't want to write a stupid letter to you either. But I wanted to try to make sure you wouldn't look for me._

_Please, my moon and my light, please don't look for me. Take care of Jesse and yourself._

_Te amo, mis seres queridos._

_Gabriel Reyes_


	2. Shot Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jesse has left, so Jack is alone and getting on in his age.

Jack had been left by his boys and all he had left were a few letters. He missed his sunshine and his outlaw, but he understood; Overwatch was in hot water and it was best for them to leave before things got heavy.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

He re-read the letter from Gabriel, a sad smile gracing his lips. His age was beginning to show through laugh lines, crow’s feet, and his eyes that once were a vivid happy blue which now stared forward with greying eyes. They’d lost their young and curious look making him look all the more tired and older than his still blonde hair let on.

The room was silent aside from a few papers being shuffled about as Jack moved to another letter; one from Jesse.

_Jackie,_

Jack smiled at the familiar nickname. He once hated it, but after not hearing it for months, he missed it along with the man who said it.

_This ain’t gonna shock you, but I’ve decided to split. With the captain gone and the rats hanging around, I can’t stand this place anymore._

The blonde moved his hand through his hair, sighing and leaning against the nearest wall. He was out of his strike-commander garment and in a plain t-shirt and loose jeans. He looked at his night stand, smiling and seeing Gabriel’s hat and one of Jesse’s special bullets with his initials carved into it. Those boys still had his heart on their line, but he belonged with Overwatch. He knew this, but he wondered if it would be a good idea to leave as well.

He hoped they were safe.

_I ain’t brave enough to face you, I know it’s gonna hurt you so I just can’t. I’m sorry, darling. I know Gabe did the same thing, even if you never told me. Be strong for us, okay? We’ll all be together again someday. Maybe we can be happy again._

_Yours truly,_

_J.M._

Jack felt his heart breaking once more at the end of the letter and he hated that he couldn’t stay strong. He hated that he put his mind, body and soul into his work. He wished he’d have known; that he could have prevented all this.

He hated that he would still cry over things that happened over five years ago.

Most of all, Jack hated himself. He let down his boys and so they left. He was the cause for all of his own heart-break.

He would rest in the bed he made, knowing that if he could make it better, Jesse and Gabriel may come home.


End file.
